


Trick or Treat, Candy or Me?

by Samnyeong



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Halloween special of sorts, M/M, OR IS IT, Wonhui - Freeform, hinted minkwan, insert evil laughter, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samnyeong/pseuds/Samnyeong
Summary: Junhui is convinced that Wonwoo is a vampire, the others are convinced that Junhui is a nut.





	

"Take that!" Junhui yelled, tossing a small piece of garlic in front of Wonwoo as the latter curled up cozily on a couch with his favorite book.

Wonwoo watched as the pathetic little piece of garlic made a tiny arch in the air and dropped flat onto the page he was on. His gaze followed the movement against his will and he found himself staring at the soiled spot on the page blankly. It wasn't like he was at a particularly interesting part of the novel, but he felt abnormally unnerved.

He then looked up at Junhui who was looking back at him with extreme focus, a smug look on his face. As Wonwoo continued to stare, however, the smugness slowly disappeared, replaced by a frown. The dancer then grumbled something under his breath and stalked off to the kitchen.

"What was that all about?" Soonyoung arched an eyebrow, reaching over to pick off the garlic bit and tossing it into the garbage bin.

"Who knows?" Wonwoo shrugged, returning to his reading.

Meanwhile our perpetrator, Junhui, was flipping through the fridge, muttering about running out of garlic to throw. Unable to continue watching, Jihoon spoke from his position near the counter, "What exactly are you doing?"

Instead of answering, Junhui merely glanced over his shoulder and returned Jihoon's question with his own, "Do you think vampires are scared of tomatoes?"

"...No."

"Damn it."

"Seriously, what are you doing? You're acting weirder than usual, and that's saying something." Jihoon continued, not even suppressing an eye-roll as Junhui turned his attention to the cupboards instead and began to fumble around, apparently looking for something that would act as a repellent for vampires.

Sighing, Junhui turned to Jihoon with a mysterious and grim look. Glancing behind him and then over Jihoon's shoulder, he pulled the shorter boy around the counter and ducked down, dragging Jihoon with him so that they were hidden from view. After looking left and right for a final check that they were indeed alone, Junhui turned towards the vocalist.

"You must keep what I'm about to tell you a secret, especially from Wonwoo."

"Are you finally admitting your crush for him?"

"What? No!" Junhui scowled at Jihoon, "Nothing like that!"

"Okay, then what is it?" By now, Jihoon just wanted this to be over with before one of the members found them in this strange location and position, who knows what kind of weird ideas they'll get?

Taking a deep breath, Junhui leaned in closer to Jihoon and whispered with a spark of excitement in his eyes, "Wonwoo is a vampire."

Jihoon looked steadily at Junhui while the other stared back, looking proud of himself for figuring out this "huge secret." Inside of Jihoon's mind, the shorter boy was growing increasingly unnerved by the fact that Junhui didn't seem like he was going to pull a "Just kidding!" on him.

So instead of continuing to wait for a sign that Junhui hadn't gone completely nuts, Jihoon stood up and left. "I'll prove it, just you wait!"

"Prove what?" Mingyu asked as Junhui followed after Jihoon into the dining room that had been made into a makeshift conference room for the Vocal Unit. As for why the rapper was there, Jihoon wasn't entirely sure, but he guessed it was probably along the lines of "Because Seungkwan is here."

"That he's nuts." Jihoon replied flatly, taking a seat next to Jeonghan.

"I'm telling you, Wonwoo is a vampire!" Junhui insisted, forgetting that he had wanted to keep it a secret.

Almost completely in sync, everyone in the room besides Jihoon turned their heads towards Junhui, then all burst out laughing at the same time.

"That's a good one!"

"I know he looks emo, but you didn't have to go that far!"

Junhui crossed his arms stubbornly as he looked around the table, "I'm being serious."

"What makes you think that anyway?" Seungkwan asked between bursts of laughter, close to tears as he leaned against Mingyu for support. It wouldn't be strange for him to fall out of his chair laughing at this point.

"Because," Junhui began, looking at each member present in the eye seriously, "Wonwoo hates getting up in the morning-"

"So does Seungcheol." Jeonghan interrupted.

"He doesn't like going out in hot weather," Junhui continued, ignoring the interruption, "He's much more active at night, he likes wearing black, his skin is very pale, also, don't you think his visuals are a little too otherworldly to be human?"

The rest of the room stared at him silently, wondering if he'll notice that he had just complimented someone else's visuals and pretty much acknowledged them as being at a higher level than himself. Unless he considered himself to be non-human as well, of course, but even he wouldn't go that far, right?

"Well, you sure spend a whole lot of time observing him to know all that." Seokmin prompted when no one else carried the conversation forward. More like, no one else _could_ carry the conversation forward.

"Not in particular. But anyway, I will prove it to you guys! Let's see, I don't want him to die, so I shouldn't push him out into the sun..."

"Haven't you seen Wonwoo under the sun before? He didn't burst into flames or anything." Jihoon sighed, he had clearly underestimated Junhui's level of nuttiness.

"Maybe real vampires don't die under the sunlight, they are just weakened."

"Uh huh, maybe."

"Hm... what else would be effective against vampires...?" Junhui murmured to himself, tilting his head to the side thoughtfully.

"I don't get it, didn't you play as a vampire before? How come you know nothing about-"

"A CROSS!!! Jisoo-hyung, can I borrow yours?" Junhui asked excitedly, slamming his hands on the table in front of Jisoo, who surprisingly didn't flinch as he looked at his dongsaeng calmly.

Dramatically, Jisoo placed his hands on the table and crossed them in a serious manner, "I think this is a good time to have this talk. Just because I'm Christian doesn't mean I will automatically have those kind of stuff, just like how non-Christian people may also own cross necklaces as a fashion choice-"

"But you _do_ own cross earrings, Jisoo-hyung." Seungkwan cut in, indicating to the piercing on Jisoo's left ear.

"...Oh. Sure, I'll let you borrow a spare."

"Thank you, Jisoo-hyung, you're the best!"

The six members in the dining room watched as Junhui rushed off to get his weapon of choice that would supposedly ward away the evil that is Wonwoo. For a moment, there was silence as all of them pondered what just happened. They had to admit, it was strange, even for Junhui.

"You guys know what this means, right?" Jisoo started.

"Yeah, he doesn't want to admit that he's attracted to Wonwoo-hyung so he's making up crazy reasons." Mingyu said.

"No, it means I'm the best hyung according to Jun."

"And we have another nut..." Jihoon grumbled.

As for Junhui, he had successfully retrieved the cross accessory from Jisoo's room and had headed down to the living room where he last saw Wonwoo. Sure enough, he was still there, but with a different book this time. There was already a small pile forming on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"All right, Wonwoo, prepare yourself!" Junhui yelled out nonsense at Wonwoo for the second time that day, balancing himself on top of the coffee table with his knees as he leaned forward, thrusting the cross in the rapper's face.

Instead of screaming or just losing composure in general like what Junhui had hoped, Wonwoo just stared calmly at the miniature cross between Junhui's fingers. He shifted his gaze to Junhui's face instead when the latter refused to break the stalemate. They maintained eye contact for no more than 3 seconds before Junhui retreated by pulling his body backwards, a horrified look on his face.

"Did you guys see that?! He just used his vampire powers on me!"

"What?" Wonwoo blinked as Soonyoung voiced his question, "What is this about vampires?"

"You know, just now! He was trying to suck me into his gaze or something!" Junhui insisted, not caring that he was still kneeling on top of the coffee table.

Soonyoung blinked slowly, then turned towards Wonwoo, who looked back at him with equal confusion. He turned back to Junhui with concern in his eyes, "Maybe you should go take a nap-"

"I'm telling you, I'm not crazy!"

"I hate to tell you this, but you're the one yelling on the coffee table."

"Just go take a nap, Jun-hyung." Hansol patted the older on the back while helping Junhui off the table, then guided him to his room. Of course, Junhui continued to mumble grudgingly under his breath but followed Hansol anyway. Maybe taking a nap would actually help him figure out more strategies to make Wonwoo reveal his true self.

He didn't even know why he was so keen on seeing Wonwoo's downfall, but he was getting tired of being controlled by Wonwoo's supposedly otherworldly charms. Whenever he caught Wonwoo looking at him, or just looking in his direction, he couldn't help feeling weak in the knees along with dizzy spells. Of course the only logical reason he would feel that way was because Wonwoo wasn't normal, and everything was done against Junhui's will.

Chan watched as Hansol closed the bedroom door and sighed, "He's finally gone crazy, huh?"

"Yup, crazy in love." Hansol replied, a shit-eating grin on his face.

* * *

Without realizing it, Junhui had slept through the entire afternoon, and Minghao had come in to wake him up for dinner. Admittedly, he hadn't thought of any other way to lure out the vampire side in Wonwoo, which meant it was time for extreme measures to be taken.

Quietly while Minghao's back was turned, Junhui grabbed his pocketknife off his desk and followed after the younger dancer with casual steps. Sure enough, the others were all seated orderly around the table, waiting for the food to be distributed evenly by Seungcheol.

It was time for the final showdown.

Still in a casual manner, Junhui sat down in his usual spot between Hansol and Seokmin, right across from Wonwoo. It was the perfect position. He looked across the table at Wonwoo, and continued staring until the latter grew uncomfortable and finally returned his gaze. Trying not to fall for the dizzy spells again, Junhui grinned and whipped out his pocket knife while the others continued to squabble about the meat distribution.

He saw Wonwoo's eyes grow wide and knew he had it in the bag. _Just you wait, Jeon Wonwoo, today will be your downfall... I'll make you pay back for all those migraines you gave me-_ "Ouch!" Junhui hissed, wincing as a slit opened on his wrist thanks to his pocketknife. He hadn't really expected it to hurt that much despite the seemingly small injury that was just deep enough to draw blood.

To his triumph, Wonwoo had lunged forward, making a grab at Junhui's wrist. He had successfully made the supposed ice prince lose his composure- "Are you fucking nuts?!" Wonwoo hollered in Junhui's face before dragging him by the arm to the bathroom where they kept the first-aid kit.

Junhui blinked dumbly down as Wonwoo took out a roll of bandages from the box, settling Junhui on the edge of their bathtub as a makeshift workbench. Wonwoo appeared to be muttering a string of curse words as he looked at Junhui's wound, his free hand holding Junhui's in a tight grip. Before Junhui could process what he was doing, Wonwoo had lowered his head, and proceeded to give short, quick swipes along the wound with his tongue.

"W-Wonwoo, what are you-"

"Shut the fuck up for once, will you?"

Junhui chewed the inside of his mouth nervously. He hadn't expected such a sharp tone from the usually composed rapper, then again, he did act pretty stupid. No, not just _pretty_ stupid, very stupid. Stupid beyond belief.

"...Sorry."

"You better be. I can't believe you, the joke's gone far enough with the vampire stuff, what were you thinking? Are you a fucking idiot, huh? Is that what you are?" Wonwoo continued to fire out scolding words, not calming down in the least as he wrapped the bandages around Junhui's wrist roughly, but quickly softened his actions when he felt Junhui wince slightly from the pain.

"I really am sorry, okay?" Junhui sighed, somehow feeling bolder now that he's seen Wonwoo lose his shit over Junhui's injury, also since Wonwoo seemed oddly vulnerable right now even though Junhui was the injured one, "...I-I guess I just wanted your attention."

"...You always have my attention."

Wonwoo's response was so quiet that Junhui thought he had imagined it, but the rapper had suddenly raised his head, brushing his lips over Junhui's briefly before turning back to his bandage work, "There, that should be good enough. You should change it again before going to bed." He quickly stood up and turned towards the door, as though trying to make an escape.

Junhui caught his intent and quickly grabbed onto Wonwoo's sleeve, thank god for sweater paws, "Don't you have something to explain?" He watched in secret delight as Wonwoo squirmed, searching for the right words or some way of escape, "You know, for someone who writes lyrics professionally, you sure aren't good with words."

Wonwoo opened his mouth to protest somehow, but Junhui stepped forward and muffled whatever clumsy words were going to tumble out. In the most tender way possible, Wonwoo wrapped his arms around Junhui's waist, tugging the latter closer to deepen the kiss. He felt Junhui's lips parting slightly and took it as an invitation.

Before things could advance any further, Junhui suddenly made a surprised squeak and pushed against Wonwoo's chest, making the latter let go immediately. The last thing he needed was a mentally injured Junhui in addition to an already physically injured Junhui.

"What's wrong?" Wonwoo asked in a worried tone as Junhui backed away one step, a hand covered over his mouth.

"Something cut the inside of my lip..." Junhui replied, checking the mirror and using a wet tissue paper to clean up a couple drops of smeared blood.

"Oh, I've been told that I have sharp canines..." Wonwoo replied hesitantly, watching as Junhui dealt with the minor wound, "Does it hurt?"

"No, don't worry about it." Junhui chuckled, turning around to give Wonwoo an affectionate pat on the cheek, "Now, where were we?"

* * *

Following Wonwoo's advice, Junhui unwrapped the bandage before heading to bed. But just when he was about to reach for a new one from the first-aid kit, he looked down at his wrist and realized, the wound was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy early/late Halloween depending on timezones, hope y'll have/had a spooky one.
> 
> If you're not a Halloween person, welcome to the club, let's all hide under our blankets together until the night's over.


End file.
